The Fall Of A Rose
by AlexRose680
Summary: How would you react if somebody close to you, betrayed you? How would you react if you discovered that the people you trusted, also kept secrets from you? This story is set during Ruby's second year at Beacon and focuses on her brother, Alex Rose and how he discovers something he shouldn't have. Rated T for now but that may change.
1. Discovery

Fall of a Rose Chapter 1 – Discovery

_I was inside a room with three other kids, all of them older than me. There were two boys and a girl. The boys both had orange hair and dark green eyes, one of them had a scar going from his left eye to the corner of his mouth and were at least four years older, while the girl had blue hair and icy blue eyes and was only a year older. I only recognised the girl out of all them. _

"_Alright," one of the other boys said, "You all go hide, and I'll count." Nodding, me, the other boy and the girl stood up from where we were sitting and ran to the door, only to meet a vaguely familiar black-haired woman."_

"_Hide. Now" she said urgently. Unquestioningly, all of us went and hid in various spots in the room, the boy with the scar stepping behind a curtain, his twin hiding under the bed while me and the girl hid inside a closet, knees up to our chests. That was when we heard the gunshots and screaming, the girl looking scared as the sounds got closer. Eventually, the sounds were right outside the door, the screams dying down after a while. Just as we believed it was safe to come out, the door was kicked in, revealing two men with multiple burns and cuts, as well as some arrows sticking out of them, the black haired woman knocked out on the ground behind them, handcuffed. Both me and the girl retched at the smell of burning flesh when I heard two sets of footsteps running away from us and towards the two men, the two boys easily killed by them. Opening the door a tiny bit more, I saw the boys lying face down in a pool of down, knives in hand and got angry at the sight, opening the door fully and sprinted towards the nearest man and started punching his leg as hard as I could, much to his amusement. _

"_Hey, would you look at this; think he's trying to stop us from arresting her." He snorted._

"_Probably doesn't know any better, I mean look at him, he can't be more than 12" the other man replied._

"_So what do you want to do with these two?" the first man asked, gesturing to the girl "can't leave them by themselves" he winced as I managed to get a good punch in "damn, kid can throw a punch"_

"_Anyway, Summer would probably take these kids in"_

"_Yeah knowing her, she would, alright, make the call" the second officer nodded and pulled out a device raising it up to his ear and started talking._

"_Hey Summer, yeah it's me, listen I got two kids here who are going to need a parent, and I was wondering if you would" after a few moments he put the device back in his pocket, "Summer says she'll take them in."_

_The first officer turned to face me and the girl, who was currently hiding behind me, "C'mon, we're leaving" I shook my head defiantly "it wasn't a suggestion now move" again, I just shook my head and kicked the man in groin, smirking at the surprised grunt he let out, the man recovering after a few seconds and raised the hilt of his sword before bringing it down on my head, the last thing I saw before blacking out was the girl retreating slowly_

My eyes shot open, my mind working overtime to try and figure out what had just happened. _"Where the hell did that come from? It all felt familiar, but me and Sil have lived with Ruby and Yang our lives haven't we?" _I thought to myself, utterly confused. I glanced around the room to see if anyone else was awake, and sure enough, Blake was leaning against the wall, reading one of her books, Silver sitting on the floor next to me, looking confused as well, Weiss already ready for class, Yang still asleep and Ruby was standing over me, looking concerned.

"What are you doing Ruby?" I asked "and how long have you been there?"

"I heard you and Sil muttering in your sleep so I wanted to see if you two were alright" Ruby replied, "So are you two alright?"

"We're fine Ruby, it was nothing" Ruby looked like she wanted to press the matter but decided not to. Seeing as how Yang wasn't going to get up, Ruby grabbed her whistle and got ready to blow it, Yang waking up before she could.

LINE BREAK

I pulled my scroll out and started scrolling through people who matched the black-haired woman's description, Silver looking over my shoulder when Weiss elbowed me in the ribs.

"Pay attention" she hissed at us before facing Professor Port who was once again rambling about the adventures he had when he was younger. Both of us shrugged and I continued scrolling through the lists when I came across one who matched the description exactly, before I could do more research on her however, the bell rang, signalling the end of the day.

As soon as Team RWBY had gone to sleep, I pulled out my scroll again and typed in the name "Cinder" and clicked on the first result, skimming through the information until halfway down the page, and showed Silver the information.


	2. RIP Monty

Some of you may not have heard yet, so for those of you who haven't, I'll just come out and say, Monty's passed away. This isn't a chapter, but a tribute to Monty.

RIP Monty, you were an awesome person and your work has inspired many, many people and will continue to do so. I wish that I could've met you, if only once. This is one of the few times that I desperately hope reincarnation is real and that you get reincarnated with the some knowledge and talent that you possessed in this life. To the people of RT, and his friends and family, my best wishes go out to you in this sad time. Again RIP Monty, you will be missed.

Now, I started writing this story for my own enjoyment and to get better as a writer. But the thing is, if I'm not getting better at something, I don't enjoy it all that much and the only way I'm gonna get better is with feedback and I'm getting no feedback on this story. I can only think of a few reasons as to why you people aren't reviewing, 1. You think this story is absolutely perfect and needs no changes, if you think this then TELL ME, 2. This story is absolutely shit and can't be saved no matter how much feedback I get, if you think this then why the hell are you still reading? Go and read another RWBY fic by another author, just don't favourite and follow my story because you think it'll make me feel better about myself, because it won't if you are just doing it to make me feel better about myself, and finally 3. You just don't care enough to review, and again if you think this then why are you still reading?

Now I realise that I may lose a few favourites because of this but I don't care.

Now, until I get 10 reviews about this story, the next chapter won't be published, simple as that.

Rant over.


	3. Reunion

We had left at midnight, making sure to be as quiet as possible so we didn't wake Blake up and snuck out to Emerald Forest.

"You sure that information is legit?" Silver asked, "If it is then" she trailed off.

"It's legit, I managed to get into the police network it's all there" I replied

Silver gave a small smile "Do I even want to know why you're so good at hacking?"

"Hey, it wasn't that hard to get into and I had a lot of time to kill when I was younger, anyway we're wasting time here, I want to be gone long before Team RWBY wakes up." At that both me and Silver walked deeper into Emerald Forest, Silver having her bow pointed to the ground, ready to fire while I kept checking we were going in the right direction.

LINE BREAK

"Tweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Gooooood morning Team RWBY!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly, Yang rolling onto her side covering her ears with her pillow, Blake covering her ears with her hands, a look of discomfort on her face, Weiss tiredly waking up.

"Don't do that again" Blake said, uncovering her ears, Yang deciding to get up and get ready.

"Hey, anyone know where Al and Sil are?" Yang asked, Ruby finally realising they were gone and shook her head.

"They aren't answering their scrolls either" Ruby said, having called them both.

"Maybe they're at the cafeteria" Blake pointed out, Ruby using her semblance to sprint towards the cafeteria and then back again.

"Nope, they aren't there, JNPR hasn't seen them today either" Ruby said dejectedly, Yang hugging her, Ruby hugging back.

"Hey, c'mon, they'll show up eventually, they wouldn't just ditch us."

"Thanks sis."

LINE BREAK

"You're sure this is it?" Silver asked, looking at what appeared to be an old, dilapidated White Fang base.

"This is it alright, this is where she was last seen heading, besides, can't hurt to check it out, even if she isn't here, it might point us in the right direction."

"Fine" Silver replied "let's check it out" Both of us walked down the hill we were standing on and opened the door, men stepping out from rooms either side of the door and putting us both in a chokehold until we fell unconscious.

When we came to, we were in what looked like a meeting room, a black-haired woman in a red dress facing away from us.

"Sorry to interrupt ma'am but we found these two snooping around." She turned around, revealing that she was definitely the same woman.

"Leave us." She demanded.

"Of course ma'am." The woman walked towards us, I looked up as she got close.

"Hello Cinder, or should I call you mother?"


End file.
